Way Too Wonderland:Meet Courtly Jester
Way Too Wonderland:Meet Courtly Jester is the tenth webisode and the seventh clip from the Way Too Wonderland webisode selection. Summary The girls get to know the Wonderland High castleteria as well as Courtly Jester. Transcript Apple White: Thank you! Hammer: Care for some mashed potatoes? Apple White: Aa... No thanks. Kitty Cheshire: Oo! Yummy! Mashed potatoes: What are you looking at? Raven Queen: Apple! Apple! Apple White: Oh, There they are. Raven Queen: Hey, this vinegar and oyster surprise isn't half bad. Oysters: That's the surprise. Surprise! Surprise! Surprise! Madeline Hatter: You should really eat up. We still have half the day ahead of us. Briar Beauty: If the second half is like the first half it should be pretty easy. Courtly Jester: Haha, there they are. I'll take that thank you. Hedgehog: What ever you say! Raven Queen: I was actually worried at first. I mean, that red knight guy was so tight! But now, I don't know, it seems like this place just does it's own thing! I kinda like that. Lizzie Hearts: Yes, well, I wouldn't count on liking it all the time. Kitty Cheshire: Yeah, things in Wonderland have a way of getting tricky. Apple White: Well if they get too tricky, we'll just figure them out! Every puzzle has a solution. Courtly Jester: Oh, what a clever way to put it. Mind if I take a seat? Kitty! Madeline! It is such a treat to see you two back in Wonderland. Lizzie Hearts: Everyone, meet Courtly Jester. You might say she's a real wild card around these parts. Courtly Jester: Oh, why, it's little Lizzie Hearts! You know, I didn't even notice you sitting there, right next to me. Lizzie Hearts: This is your future queen you're talking to! Courtly Jester: Oh, are you now? Gallery WTW - JW - 133 Mashed potatoes hammer.jpg WTW - JW - 134 Kitty Apple pass.jpg WTW - JW - 135 walking through students.jpg WTW - JW - 136 Eating balconies.jpg WTW - JW - 137 This isnt half bad.jpg WTW - JW - 138 raven horrified food.jpg WTW - JW - 139 clam surprise.jpg WTW - JW - 140 Raven passes food.jpg WTW - JW - 141 Maddie better eat.jpg WTW - JW - 142 Briar will be easy day.jpg WTW - JW - 143 Jester steals an apple.jpg WTW - JW - 144 Lizzie Raven wouldnt trust liking it.jpg WTW - JW - 146 Apple Maddie then we solve the problem.jpg WTW - JW - 147 Jester enters table.jpg WTW - JW - 148 Maddie Kitty really.jpg WTW - JW - 149 Lizzie meet Jester Raven huh.jpg WTW - JW - 150 Lizzie you talk to your future queen jester.jpg Girls at table - WTWP2.png Girls eat at WH - WTWP2.png Raven and Lizzie - WTWP2.png Raven Corutly Lizzie - WTWP2.png Courtly on table - WTWP2.png WTW - JW - 132 Wonderland castleteria.jpg Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Way Too Wonderland Webisodes Category:Way Too Wonderland Pages Category:Way Too Wonderland Clips